Silence of the Broken One
by KurenaiYuuki
Summary: xover with Naruto. The Higurashi clan is Konoha's strongest and most influential Clan. Suddenly the entire clan is murdered and the only witness is 13 year old Kagome. She won't speak..she is cold to everyone will putting her on Team Gai help her. Ch5 Up!
1. Chapter 1 blood and silence

Silence of the Broken One

A/n this is my Lee Kagome pairing story……one of my many crossovers. Actually this is a Kagomex? Meaning not revealed yet and eventual Lee Kagome…eventual

Would have had this up yesterday but after I posted Reason She Killed Them this annoying note...

'Site Alert: login/review features will be down on Sunday** June** 17th, 2AM US PST to approximately 2:30AM US PST for essential upgrades. The upgrade session is estimated to last only 30 minutes.

* * *

We apologize for the inconvenience.'

Anyways its 3 in the morning and I'm posting before fanfiction goes screwy again.

My other story I would really like you all to read and tell me what you think is

Reason She Killed Them: my Pein (leader) Kagome story.

Summary: The Higurashi Clan was Konohagakure's strongest and most influential Clan. But when the entire clan is murdered and the only survivor and witness is 13 year old Kagome. She won't speak unless spoken to. She is like an emotionless doll. she becomes the fourth member of team Gai. She is colder than Sasuke. Who will be able to break through her ice cold exterior?

Chapter one: Blood and Silence

Blood…..it was everywhere the girl watched from her hiding place as more and more blood flowed across the floor. The girl watched silently as her entire clan was slaughter. She couldn't believe _he_ had done it….she watched as _he_ slaughtered her younger brother. She _couldn't_ do anything. All she saw was blood. Her world became crimson. The person soon left leaving the bodies of her family sprawled on the floor dead, broken, and bleeding……

The girl stepped out of hiding place. She collapsed against her brother's dead body. She closed his eyes and hugged his body close. She didn't care if blood got on her or not. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to kill them all. She laid his body down and then she turned and walked out of her home…..

The street was deserted. No one was out for it was late at night. The girl began to make her way to the Hokage tower.

-----Tsunade-----

Tsuande was finishing up some paper work that had to be in the morning. As she worked there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." She said without looking up

When the door opened she looked up and gasped at the sight of Kagome covered in blood.

"Kagome what happened?!" asked Tsuande getting up

"….there gone there all gone…_he_ killed them all."

"Who is gone?"

"My entire clan. _He_ killed them…"

"Who is _he_?"

"……"

"Kagome who is _he_? Who is the one who killed your family?"

"……."

Still Tsuande got no response. Tsunade looked the girl in the eyes he saw that they were blank like a dolls…they held no emotion.

"Genma, Aoba."

Both ninja entered the room.

"Here." they both said

"I want you two, to go to the Higurashi estate….I believe they have all been murdered. Report back what you see."

Both men nodded and then disappeared. Tsuande then turned back to Kagome. She had never been to the academy…she was home schooled in the ninja arts...her family was a family of monks, priestesses, and ninjas. She had become a priestess and a ninja….she had never joined a squad. She had rarely been seen in the village more like never seen only on very rare occasions. This child was as cold as ice…even colder than Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Kagome would you like to be put on a squad?"

"……"

Tsuande looked into Kagome's eyes and all she got was cold glare back.

"Kagome answer me."

"Whatever you wish Lady Tsuande."

Tsuande then stood up and yelled,

"Shizune get in here!!"

Shizune ran in and asked,

"Hai, what is it Lady Tsuande?"

"Go find Gai and tell him that I need to speak to him."

Shizune nodded and then left the room. Tsuande then turned back to Kagome who was still covered in blood.

_"Who could kill the Higurashi clan? Why would anyone want to kill them?"_ she thought

A few minutes later Gai could be heard saying something about 'Youth and all its glory' his usual crap.

"Gai will you just hurry up already!" yelled Tsunade through the door

"Hai, sorry Lady Tsuande."

Gai then entered the room.

"What is it that you want Lady Tsuande?"

"Gai I would like to add another student to your team."

"Who would that be Lady Tsuande?"

"Higurashi, Kagome."

"Lady Tsuande."

Tsunade turned to see Genma and Aoba poof into the room.

"Report."

"Hai, the entire Higurashi clan has indeed been murdered. There is blood all over the walls and floor." Said Genma

"Dismissed."

"Right." Both men then disappeared

Gai was extremely confused now and Tsuande could see that.

"Gai, Kagome came to me tonight covered in blood she witnessed the deaths of her entire clan. She will not speak of who killed her family. Gai I want her on your team. She needs to learn to open up a bit. Who is the girl that is on your team?"

"The girl on my team is Tenten."

"Fine then Kagome shall stay with Tenten."

"Lady Tsuande."

Tsuande turned to see Kagome. Gai also looked and gave quiet gasp he hadn't seen Kagome standing over by Tsuande's desk. She was covered in so much blood is was unnerving.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I don't want to live with someone else."

"But Kagome where will you live. You can't possibly go back to your home."

"My home will be fine once the blood has been cleaned up."

Gai and Tsuande just looked at each other. Tsuande sighed and said,

"Fine you can move back into your home once the blood is cleaned up but until then you will be staying with Tenten. Got it."

"Hai."

"Good, Kagome I will get you some new clothes to wear and you will stay here until tomorrow. You are dismissed Gai."

"Right."

Gai then left the room and Tsuande also disappeared to find Kagome some clean clothes to wear. Kagome just sat on the floor of Tsuande's office and waited.

An hour later Tsunade returned to find Kagome sitting on the floor staring at the wall. Sweat dropping she set Kagome's clean clothes next to her and told her where the bathroom was and went back to her paperwork.

Kagome did as she was told and went into the bathroom and changed. When she came back out she sat back down on the floor and stared at the wall. Tsuande looked up for a moment and stared at her and then went back to work.

As Tsunade worked she would occasionally look at Kagome. Kagome did nothing but sit on her floor and stare at the wall. After awhile Tsuande fell asleep at her desk but Kagome remained awake as if she was afraid to go to sleep.

-----Next Morning-----

Tsuande awoke when the shine shined through the office onto her. When she sat up Kagome was still in the same position as before.

"Kagome did you get any sleep."

"….."

Tsuande just sighed and took that as a no.

"Kagome come with me. I'm going to take you to where Team Gai meets."

"……"

Kagome got up and followed Tsuande out of her office. It only took them about 15 minutes to reach Team Gai's training area and in those 15 minutes it had become apparent to Tsuande that word of the killings of the entire Higurashi clan except for Kagome had gone all over the village. As they passed through the village people stared at Kagome. But Kagome seemed not to notice. Her eyes stayed cold and her face emotionless.

One reason why people stared as not just because Kagome was the last member of the clan but it was out of curiosity. It was a rarity to see her out in the village. The last time she came out was for the third Hokage's funeral. Even then she did not shed a tear. It was as if she had no emotions….or rather the fact that out in public she showed no emotions. A few people who had gone over to the Higurashi house swore that they heard and saw Kagome laugh but they had no proof other than their words.

When Tsunade and Kagome reached team Gai's training area. When they got there they saw Neji, Tenten, and Lee waiting for Gai to arrive.

"Hey you three where is Gai?"

When the three saw Tsuande, Tenten replied,

"He should be here in a few minutes I saw him on my way over here."

"Well alright. I want you three to meet your new teammate."

Tsunade stepped aside to reveal Kagome and said,

"This is Kagome Higurashi. As most of you have probably heard by now her Clan was murdered last night. She is the only one left."

Tsuande then walked closer to the three and motioned for them to come closer and whispered,

"She never talks its like she has no emotions. I want you guys to befriend her. See if you can get to know her past her clod exterior. I offered since because of the incident for her to say with you Tenten but she said she want to go back to her home. So please you to keep a close eye on her."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

"Good now I have to get back to my office. Oh, Gai there you are."

Gai looked up and greeted Tsuande with one of his creepy smiles and thumbs up as she past.

"Alright so I see that you all have met our newest team mate. Alright let's get training!"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" screamed Lee

"Fine." Said Neji

"Okay." Said Tenten

"…………………" Said Kagome

Her teammates just looked at Kagome. How were they going to befriend someone who was colder than Sasuke? Gai seemed to notice as well for he overheard what Tsuande had whispered.

"Tenten, Lee, Neji come over here for a moment."

The three did as they were told and walked over to there sensei.

"Okay I have a plan I know Tsuande wants you to befriend her. I can tell it will be hard to break the ice. Since her entire family has been killed I want one of you with her at all times. Lee your first. Alright Operation Help Kagome has been initiated."

"Hai, Gai-sensei."

Kagome just stared at the group but ignore them.

A/n: So I'm stopping there. My Gai isn't the best but oh well I haven't put him in any of my Inu Naruto stories yet. So what do you think of this story…..somehow it was easier to write than my Reason she killed them my Pein Kagome story. So what is this story good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Silent Emotion

A/n Thank you for all 7 reviews, 5 other C2s, alerts, and favs they are very much appreciated.

This story will eventually be Lee Kagome but it also might be Kagome and someone from the Akatsuki. Anyways enjoy the chapter. I may put other stories up in the coming weeks but not until this story, Reason She Killed Them, and Lost Daughter of the Yondaime are off and running smoothly.

Chapter 2 Silent Emotion

Training didn't go as planned for Team Gai. For a number of reasons. The first reason being it seemed like Kagome rather torture her team's mates with her spiritual power and ninja skills. The second reason it seemed that Neji was slightly scared of Kagome as she kept glaring at him so he kept his distance. The third being that every time Tenten tried to talk with her Kagome just glared at her. The fourth being Lee….Lee just seemed to annoy Kagome. Gai also seemed to annoy Kagome because by the end of practice Kagome had used about 20 sacred arrows on Gai and Lee. At the end of the training session Genma showed up and said that all the blood had been cleaned up and her family's bodies had been taken to the Hospital to be examined.

Kagome just looked at Genma with her cold emotionless eyes and nodded and then left her team mates.

Gai looked at Lee and said,

"Lee I know she is scary but you must make this sacrifice go with her and follow her home keep her company."

Lee just nodded and ran after Kagome.

----Kagome----

Kagome was halfway back to her home when….

"Kagome!!!"

Kagome stopped and turned to see lee. When Lee caught up to Kagome….

"What do you want?" she asked with no emotion in her voice

"Do you want me to keep you company your family was after all just killed."

"Do whatever you want just don't bug me." she replied glaring at him

"H-Hai."

Kagome continued to walk with Lee close behind the entire way home.

As they walked the sound of distressed chirping filled there ears. Lee watched as Kagome looked around for it and found a nest of baby birds that had fallen out of there tree. Lee watched in amazement as Kagome walked over to the nest and picked up the nest ever so carefully and then jumped up and put it back in the tree. When she came back down a small smile crossed her face but as soon as she saw Lee the smile left her face and was replaced by what looked to be shock. The two stared at each other for a few minutes and then Kagome began to run. Lee began to chase after her with one thought running through his head,

_"She smiled." _

Within 15 minutes Kagome arrived at her home breathing hard from running so fast and because she used so much chakra in her feet to allow her to run that fast. She looked around the main house. All the blood was gone…well as gone as can be she could still see spots where the blood sank into the floor.

"Kagome!"

When she heard Lee's voice she ran further into the main house. She had to get away from him. She couldn't let him get near her or she would crack. She couldn't believe she had shown emotion in the 'outside world'. Kagome ran out to the back yard and made for the stairs that led up to the shrine. She could still hear Lee calling out to her. As she ran up the steps she lost her footing and fell back. Her body turned in the air so she was headed face first. She screamed as she fell and closed her eyes as she got closer to the ground. She waited for the impact with the ground but it never came. When she opened her eyes she found her self in Lee's arms and safely on the ground.

"Kagome are you okay?"

Kagome scrambled out of her arms and put an emotionless expression her face and replied,

"I'm fine."

"Kagome why do you act like that."

"………"

"Please give me an answer Kagome. Why do you act emotionless in front of others?"

"…..Because….."

Kagome then began to walk past Lee but her grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

"Kagome because isn't a good enough answer."

"Lee. Let. Me. Go. Now." She hissed putting emphasis on each word

Lee didn't let go.

"Tell me Kagome."

"Drop it Lee."

"No, Kagome I want to know why you are so cold."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed using her other hand to slap him

"I just…..I just want to be left alone Lee."

Kagome then pulled out of his grasp and ran into her home.

Lee put a hand to the spot on his face where she had slapped him. He was now more determined than ever to figure out why she was emotionless in public but when she thinks no one is looking she shows emotion. Lee then walked out of the Higurashi compound and then made his way to the Hokage tower where Tsuande was.

----Tsunade----

Tsuande was still looking over scrolls when Lee came in.

"Hello Lee do you need something?"

"Lady Tsuande do you have any information on the Higurashi Clan. I'm trying to figure out why Kagome is so emotionless in public but show's emotion when no one is looking."

"What prompted this Lee?"

"I was walking with her on her way home when she found a nest of baby birds that had fallen out of a tree. She picked the nest up and put it back up in the tree. When she got back down I saw a small smile come across her face. When she noticed that I saw this she ran from me….I think she is hiding something."

"Lee I agree that she is hiding something but sadly I don't have the time to look in to it with all this paperwork."

"I can look in to Lady Tsuande."

"Are you sure Lee?"

"Hai, I want to do everything I can for Kagome. Who can I ask about the Higurashi Family and what can I read on them?"

Tsuande sighed and got up from her desk and walked over to one of the many shelves of scrolls. She pulled off 8 scrolls off the shelf and handed them to Lee.

"These contain everything on the Higurashi Clan. I do know one person you can talk to. On the other side of Konoha past the training grounds there is a Shrine. Go to the shrine and you will find the Shrine's Keeper her name is Kikiyo. She is 18 years old and a long time friend of the Higurashi Clan."

"Thank you Lady Tsuande."

Lee then ran out of the room and began to make his way to far off shrine to this Kikiyo.

A/n: So what do you think of this chapter. What's with Kagome? Another Inuyasha character is she the same bitchy Kikiyo we all no and hate….maybe yes maybe no. And who is the one that murdered Kagome's clan…and why. All will be revealed in the next chapter maybe Please Review

Reason She Killed Them chapter two is almost done.


	3. Chapter 3Priestess who broke the silence

A/n The stage has been set as another member of the Inu gang appears with more not far behind. Heh I'm still awake...bee up since seven with only two hours of sleep from five to seven...so enjoy the new chapter the next one is the process...

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3 The Priestess who Broke the Silence

Lee was almost to the shrine he could see it now. But as he got closer he heard voices. He could see two figures conversing and when he got close enough he hid behind a tree. He could see Kagome and an older woman with long black hair tied in a long pony tail talking.

"Kagome, clam down why are you so worked up."

"Kikiyo, I need to see him. I saw him get hurt last night. Please let me go and see him."

"Kagome you know very well I can't let you do that right now. Demons are too are coming to close to Kaede's village. You could get killed."

"That's why I have sacred arrows, Kikiyo. Please I have to go."

"No Kagome."

"Please Kikiyo. Inuyasha should be close to the well he can protect me while I make my way to him."

"He really means that much."

"Hai."

"Fine, I'll go over later and tell Inuyasha he needs to protect you while you go to him."

"Arigato, Kikiyo."

"You're welcome Kagome. I'm sure he would have chopped my head off if I didn't let you go see him. Now run along."

Lee watched as Kagome nodded and then ran off down a path.

"You can come out now."

Lee cursed under his breath. The woman had known he was there the whole time. Lee came out into the open and walked over to Kikiyo.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rock Lee. I came to ask you some questions about Kagome and the Higurashi Clan."

"This has to do with her clan being murdered doesn't it."

"Hai."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"But I saw you talking to Kagome. Please I need to know why she hides her emotions."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"Please I need to know!"

Kikiyo looked Lee straight in the eyes for a few moments.

"You love her don't you?"

Lee blushed at this and replied,

"Hai…."

"Even though you just met her today."

"Hai….."

Kikiyo stared at Lee for another moment and sighed,

"I guess I can tell you a little bit since I can tell you won't leave until I do. Come inside the shrine."

Lee nodded and followed Kikiyo into the shrine.

In the shrine Lee and Kikiyo sat on cushions placed on the floor.

"So you really want to know the reason that Kagome is emotionless to the outside world and never is seen in town."

"Hai."

"Alright then. For hundreds of years the Higurashi Clan has had a strong tie to the past. Before this village was even founded the clan existed. Originally it was a clan filled with Monks and Priestesses. I my self am not related to them but I to come from a family of Monks and Priestesses that was wiped out when I was 5. My family and the Higurashi family had been longtime friends and my family use to live about 10 miles from this area. When I was 8 I was made guardian of this shrine and guardian of Kagome if something ever happened to her. Also the Higurashi family keeps an important secret….they are able to travel 500 years into the past."

"How is that even possible?" asked Lee

"Don't interrupt me…anyways they can travel 500 years into the past through a well that is on this shrine and there shrine. Only select few are actually able to travel to the past. Kagome is one of them. She was the only one when the rest of her clan was alive who could travel to the past. When she was 8 and I was 13 Kagome made her first trip to the past. While there from what she told me she met a Dog Demon named Sesshomaru. He is only two years older than her. She also met a Demon Slayer who is her age named Sango, a perverted monk in training named Miroku who is a year older than her; recently she met a Kitsune demon named Shippo who is 5, and along with Sesshomaru she met his half demon, half brother named Inuyasha. They all became fast friends and well Kagome and Sesshomaru fell in love."

(Just so you all know I am pro to the Kagome Sesshomaru pairing….nothing against Inuyasha Kagome it's just that's the mainstream pairing I like of the beaten path pairings…..)

"She's in love with a Dog Demon?"

"Hai. It took awhile for Sesshomaru to get use to Kagome but finally he did when he was 12 and she was 10 they shared there first kiss. But they haven't gone farther than kissing. Sesshomaru will do anything for Kagome. Sadly Kagome's happiness was not fully ment to be. When Kagome was 8 and her father realized that she could go back in time and she was happy about her friends there…he wasn't happy and nor did he want Kagome showing this happiness to the outside world. Her father became cruel and beat her and forced through rigorous and painful training to become emotionless. He told her if she ever went outside the family compound to have no emotion and also that she wasn't allowed to go back in time. This sadden Kagome very much but her mother who was a very carrying woman managed to get her husband to change his mind. Kagome didn't tell Sesshomaru about what her father did to her if she had her father would have beaten her to the point of death. On occasion Sesshomaru would come to this side and see her father hurt her. He would try to kill him but was always stopped by Kagome."

"So that's why Kagome doesn't show emotion in the village she is afraid that her father will beat her even though he's dead."

"Correct. Anyways Lee if you ever saw Kagome's arms you would see all the bruises her father left. He left marks all over her body. If I remember correctly once I was called to there home because he had beaten just short of ending her life. She had gashes and bruises all over and was in horrible pain. She wanted to leave but she couldn't because she still loved her family and was afraid what her father would do to her if she did try to leave. But then it happened.

"What happened?"

"Well you see…..Sesshomaru is the one who murdered Kagome's entire family."

A/n so what was Sesshomaru's reason what caused him to snap.Please review next chapter will be out on maybe monday or tuesday or when i feel like i have enough reviews.


	4. Chapter 4 Silence of Death

Ages: Kagome 13, Inuyasha 14, Miroku 14, Shippo 5, Sango 13, Sesshomaru 15, Lee 13, Naraku 16, Bankotsu 15, Jakotsu 13

Thank you for all 10 reviews for the last chapter.

Chapter 4 Silence of Death

"What?!"

Lee just stared at Kikiyo when she told him this.

"Sesshomaru was the one who killed her family…originally he was just planning to kill her father for hurting Kagome but well I suggest you have Kagome tell you what happened. But you must promise not to tell a soul about the other world."

"H-Hai."

"Now go Lee….before Kagome…."

"Kikiyo…."

Kikiyo and lee both turned to see Kagome standing in the door wide eyed at them.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked Kikiyo

"I came back….Kikiyo why did you have to tell him….why did you tell him about Sesshomaru-kun."

"I told him because he wouldn't leave….Kagome I think its time you stop going to the other side for you own good."

"No I won't….I won't leave Sesshomaru-kun!"

Kagome then turned around and bolted out of the door.

"Dammit get back here!" screamed Kikiyo running after her

Lee quickly followed Kikiyo as she ran after Kagome. They ran into the woods but after about 10 minutes the group arrived in a clearing. Kikiyo had cornered Kagome with the help of Lee in front of the well. As they edged closer to her Kagome took a step back and her form bumped against the well. She turned her head and looked down into the well and then before Lee or Kikiyo could do anything she jumped in. Lee jumped in after her grabbing onto one of her legs as they fell through the portal that led to feudal era. Kikiyo just sighed. She was surprised that the portal allowed Lee to pass through. It had never allowed her to pass through. She had tried many times when Kagome's father had come to the shrine looking for Kagome and out of anger had beaten her instead.

---Kagome and Lee----

Lee awoke to voices. When he looked around he saw Kagome arguing with a boy who had long silver hair and dog ears.

"Inuyasha it isn't my fault he followed me here. Now will you take me to Sesshomaru already?!"

"Not until you send him back you know the only humans Sesshomaru will tolerate are you, Kikiyo, Sango, and Miroku. Now send him back through the well already!" screamed Inuyasha

"I already tried that and it didn't work the well won't send him back to my time!"

"Dammit stupid wench!!!" yelled Inuyasha

WHACK

Kagome's eyes went wide in shock as Inuyasha slapped her. She fell to the ground from the force of the slap since he was a half demon. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

Lee watched as Inuyasha whipped around to see a teenage boy around 15 standing behind him with long flowing silver hair and demon like ears.

"Sesshomaru-kun!!!" screamed Kagome from her place on the ground

When Sesshomaru saw her he raced over to her and pulled her into his lap and wiped her tears away.

"Inuyasha why did you hit her." growled Sesshomaru

"I-It was an accident brother."

"Get out of my sight I'll see you back in the village."

Lee watched as Inuyasha just nodded and then ran off.

"Kagome are you alright. I thought you were going to come earlier." Asked Sesshomaru

"I was but Kikiyo wouldn't let me and Tsunade assigned me to a team and….."

"And what Kagome."

"I showed emotion outside the compound I was so scared that father would hurt me." she sobbed into his shirt

"Remember he can't hurt you anymore Kagome. Remember that never forget that he can't hurt you."

"Sess-kun is your wound alright."

"Its fine you should know by now that my wounds heal faster than yours. Now what were you and Inuyasha arguing about?"

"M-my teammate Lee followed me here. He knows what happened .He knows you killed father and the others. I tried to send him back but the well wouldn't let me."

"Do you want me to kill him?"

Lee shuddered at this.

"Lee I know you're awake. You can sit up."

Lee sat up but soon regretted it as he can face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Sess-kun he's the one I showed emotion in front of. He went to Kikiyo-chan. Kikiyo told him everything."

"Kagome….I just wanted to help…."

"Lee I don't need help. I have my Sess-kun. That's all I need. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sess-kun are the only ones who understand me. No one in the village ever understood me. Father never understood me!!!!"

Kagome was no on the brink of tears.

"Kagome get behind me."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked,

"What's wrong Sess-kun?"

"Naraku he's here."

Lee watched as fear came over Kagome's face as a 16 year old boy stepped out of the shadows. He had long black hair and demon like eyes which were crimson along with demon ears. He was dressed in all black.

"Kukuku so I see that you're wound as healed Sesshomaru or has it."

From out of no where a huge wind began to blow as three figures appeared in the clearing. One was holding out his hand and that was where the wind was coming from. The voy had black hair tied in a small pony tail and was wearing black robes. The other was Inuyasha with a huge sword, and the last was a girl with brown hair wearing tight black pants and shirt. She looked like a ninja and she was holding a huge boomerang like weapon.

"I see your little group has arrived no matter my target today is you Sesshomaru." Said Naraku

Then from out of no where in a flash and spray of blood Sesshomaru's arm was cut off. Everyone looked around for the source and found a boy in a dark blue man's kimono holding a strange looking snake like sword.

"J-Jakotsu." Growled Sesshomaru

"Oh hey Sesshy I can't wait to kill you so I can taste your blood. Don't worry Inuyasha I haven't forgotten about you. But Brother Bankotsu is going to deal with you."

"Jakotsu why!?" screamed Kagome

"I'm sorry Kagome, Bankotsu and I are mercenaries after all. We may have helped you once before but we were hired to. We don't make bonds of friendship. Sorry."

"You Lee. Take Kagome to the village in that direction hurry!" said Sesshomaru who was holding his bleeding arm.

Lee just nodded and grabbed Kagome and began to run but as they exited the clearing Kagome forced Lee to stop. Lee turned to see why and they both watched in horror as if by some strange force Sesshomaru was unable to move and as in slow motion the one called Jakotsu and the other one a boy with a huge halberd taller than him attacked Sesshomaru. Bankotsu jumped and pushed his sword straight down through Sesshomaru splitting him in two while Jakotsu's sword wrapped around Sesshomaru and then squeezed him so blood sprayed everywhere. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were helpless do anything for they were also paralyzed by some unknown force. Then also in slow motion Sesshomaru's body fell to the ground bloody and broken.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!" screamed Kagome

Kagome pulled her self out of Lee's grasp and ran over to Sesshomaru's lifeless body. She attempted to stop the blood but it was no use the blood just kept pouring out and wouldn't stop.

"Kagome he's already dead there is no way you can bring him back." Said Bankotsu

Kagome turned to face Bankotsu with tears in her eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs as a pink wind began to circle around her. Jakotsu and Bankotsu were blown back and so wasn't Naraku.

"I am going to kill you for what you did to Sess-kun. I will HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!" she screamed as she ran at Naraku

Lee watched in horror as Kagome was blown back into a tree by Naraku, who said,

"Kagome once some is dead they are gone forever. They are silenced. Death is silence of forever."

Naraku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu then disappeared. What ever spell was on Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango was broken and Sango ran over to Kagome as Inuyasha and Miroku checked Sesshomaru's body.

Sango looked at Kagome and then turned to Lee and said,

"Your Lee right can you help me carry Kagome to the village."

Lee just nodded and helped Sango carry Kagome while Inuyasha and Miroku were left with the dilemma of how to move Sesshomaru's body so he can be properly put to rest.

A/n so what do you think of this chapter. Poor Sesshomaru well you should have known from the chapter title that someone was going to die.

Question if its possible would anyone like me to do a Tobi Kagome story. I'm already working on a Hidan Kagome, and a Kakuzu Kagome and after that the only other Akatsuki is Tobi so……I after that I'll have done all the Akatsuki except the unnamed member because she's well a girl and I'm not doing Yuri stories. Also I'm attempting an Orochimaru Kagome…..as a challenge.

I've named my Hidan Kagome story Priestess of Jashin and my Kakuzu Kagome story Slave.

Anyone want to give me an idea for a title for a Tobi and Kagome story. Just the title.

Maybe if I go insane I might do a Sasuke Kagome….only if I've gone crazy


	5. Chapter 5 Tears of Silence

A/**n Ages**: Kagome 13, Inuyasha 14, Miroku 14, Shippo 5, Sango 13, Lee 13, Kaede 23, Urasue 29

Long time since my last update. Sorry for that you all must hate me right now. Blame School…I'm trying not to fail Geometry!!!! On the bright side I have my Itachi cosplay outfit.

Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes please tell me if there is anything I missed.

Chapter 5 Tears of Silence

Her tears had become silent tears now. For she had given up…she had given up on everything. He was her only hope at a happy life.

Kagome lay there in Kaede's hut like a lifeless. Her world had come crashing down around her. First her friends Bankotsu and Jakotsu betrayed them…and then Sesshomaru was killed. She no longer had a reason to live. Sesshomaru was the only one who understood her.

---Outside the hut----

Lee was sitting around a small fire with Sango and Shippo as they watched Inuyasha and Miroku burry Sesshomaru's remains.

"Sango-chan do you think Kagome-chan will be alright." Asked Lee

"I highly doubt it. Kagome-chan was truly in love with Sesshomaru-sama. He was the first person she met when she arrived in this world."

"Who were those people that killed him?"

"Those two? They were Bankotsu and Jakotsu. They are bounty hunters. They helped against Naraku a few months ago. But it was just a job for them…but Kagome-chan thought of them as friends."

Lee just nodded.

"Boy"

Sango and Lee turned to face a very young beautiful looking woman. She looked to be about 23. She had long black hair and was wearing traditional priestess clothes.

"Hello, Lady Kaede." Said Sango standing up and bowing

"So you are the boy who came from the other side of the well with Lady Kagome."

Lee simply nodded.

"You are a strange one but I can tell you care for her deeply. If I'm not mistaken you have talked to Kikiyo on the other side of the well."

Lee nodded again.

"So I assume that you know that this era is filled with demons for you are 500 years in the past."

Lee nodded.

"LADY KAEDE!!!!"

Kaede turned her head to see Miroku running over to her.

"What is it Miroku."

"Lady Kaede it's the well. The well is acting strange."

"Show me Miroku."

Miroku nodded and ran back towards the well with Kaede, Lee, and Sango following.

A few minutes after they left Kagome poked her head out of the hut. Her face was tearstained and there were still tears running down her face. She secretly thanked the kamis for creating the well distraction. She had to get away from this place. Her friends could no longer help her with finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama that she had accidentally scattered across this time.

Seeing the coast clear Kagome quietly snuck out of the hut and towards the woods at the edge of the village. Once she entered the woods she ran for her life. She had to get away. If she stayed she would only cause more trouble. She brought trouble to this time all because in her time she showed emotion to Lee. This all happened because of him! If only Sesshomaru was still alive. She would do anything to bring him back. She knew there were ways and she would risk it all to bring him back. Kagome then set off for her destination, to Urasue's mountain.

---The Well---

When the group arrived at the well Sango and Kaede stared transfixed at it. The well was glowing a bright red.

"Lady Kaede why is it glowing like that?" asked Sango

"Tears of Blood. The well is weeping over the fact the one who controls it weeps tears of blood."

"What does that mean you hag!" yelled Inuyasha

"Kagome is the guardian of this well. This well is connected to her and her emotions. When she weeps the well weeps. Right now the well is glowing red because Kagome is weeping tears of blood. Also the reason it wouldn't let Lee pass through before was because Kagome's emotions have sealed the well. Not even Kikiyo can get through now."

--------Kikiyo-------

"Fuck!!" swore Kikiyo for the umpteenth time as she climbed back out of the well, "Dammit, why did it have to lock up now!!!!"

As Kikiyo sat in front of the well she grumbled over the fact that Lee was now stuck on the other side and it wasn't going to bring anything good. The villagers would come looking for them and she didn't like the prospect of them finding the well.

"Dammit why did he have to show up now of all times!!! Stupid damn genin!!!!" screamed Kikiyo just about ready to pull her hair out.

"Lee!"

Kikiyo let go of her hair and turned her head when she heard people call the boy's name,

"I can't let them near this place."

Kikiyo then put up a barrier around the well and then ran back to her shrine. When she reached it she saw a idiotic looking man all in green, a girl with brown hair, and a boy who she could easily tell was of the Huuyga clan.

"Who are you people? How dare you trespass on this Holy Place? This land belongs to the Higurashi Clan."

Gai, Neji, and Tenten looked up at Kikiyo and stared for a moment.

"I will not ask you again. Leave this place. This land belongs to the Higurashi Clan."

"Excuse me Miss we are looking for our friend have you seen him." asked Tenten

"I have seen no one. Now leave this place."

"Miss you do realize that the Higurashi clan has been massacred except for one." Said Gai

"I realize that. I am the Miko of the Higurashi Clan. Now leave this place before I have you purified."

Gai, Neji, and Tenten then just nodded slowly and left. As soon as Kikiyo was sure they were gone she sighed and collapsed onto her knees, "Dammit, Kagome you always cause so much trouble.

----Konohagakure--------

"Gai-sensei, who was that woman?" asked Tenten

"I don't know, but from the way she was acting she knows something about Lee and about the Higurashi murders."

Gai then disappeared leaving Tenten and Neji alone.

-------Hokage Tower--------

Tsunade was looking over some papers about the way the Higurashi clan was killed.

"Lady Tsunade."

Tsuande looked up and saw guy appear in the room, "What is it, Gai?"

"Lady Tsunade two of my students have gone missing."

"Which two are missing, Gai." Asked Tsunade getting annoyed

"Higurashi, Kagome and Rock, Lee."

"How could you loose Kagome!!!!? She is the last of the Higurashi Clan! Have you searched for them yet! When did you last see them you imbecile!!!" screamed Tsunade accidentally knocking the papers she had on her desk off.

"I last saw them when they left from training. Then when we were looking for them we came across this woman who claimed to be the Miko of the Higurashi."

"WHAT!!! Take me there now!!!!!!!!"

------Kagome------

"Urasue!" called Kagome as she entered the flat rocky mountain ledge the witch used to make her clay bodies. As she looked around a woman about 29 with long white hair wearing a pink, white, and blue dress came out from behind a set of ricks.

"Ah Kagome what can I do for the seeker of the jewel."

"Urasue, I need you to bring someone back for me."

"Oh and who might this person be?"

"Sesshomaru-kun."

A/n Seems like a good place to stop. What will Urasue say? I think you should all remember Urasue. You know the old witch who brought Kikiyo back the first time in like episode 15 or something like that. I'll update soon. Please Review. Criticism welcome. Also Love of the Yondaime and Reason She Killed Them will be updated by the end of this week for those who read those.

Any questions about my stories just pm me or email me. My email is in my profile


End file.
